Only Time
by Daphne Dragon Quill
Summary: Grabbing him by the head she brought her lips to his and kissed him. This new marriage law could be a lot more interesting then what Draco Malfoy had in mind. Seems Hermione Granger had a few things that she had to prove to everyone including herself New marriage law, Dramione, rated m for langue and slight smut in furture chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it's been a very long time since I've written let alone post anything on FF! Here's the latest story! Chapter title is from Fall Out Boy's song.**

**Word to the wise; I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling has that pleasure. I'm just merely playing in her world:) and I don't own anything from Fall Out Boy and no infringement intended.**

Chapter 1: Sugar We're Going Down

The cold dark stares of the man sitting across from her, was enough for anyone to cringe. Adjusting her shirt Hermione Granger looked anywhere but in front of her. The only sound was the ticking of the old clock that say upon the dusty table in the corner. Looking down at her hands she fiddled with a loose string that was causing her skirt to fray. The man across from her cleared his throat making her jump.

"Oh calm down, Granger. I don't wish to be here anymore then you do." Draco Malfoy's icy voice sounded through the small room like an echo. "I'm perfectly alright thank you. You didn't frighten me, Malfoy." She sat up straighter and held her chin high, trying to act like she was powerful. "Nice try," scoffing Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh why don't you go jump off the Astronomy tower, Malfoy."

"Why don't you just fall off the edge of the world, Granger? Save us all the trouble of having to scrape your body off of the ground?" He slammed his hand on the table causing her to jump again. Narrowing her eyes at him she tried to say something smart back to him when the door to the small room burst open. Strolling into the room was a woman wearing a bright green set of dress robes.

"Well what have we here? What a lovely couple of fresh bodies! The ones they've brought in so far have been just dull. Acting so boring and well...dull!" Rosemary Bolever said clapping her hands together. Smiling she set a large armful of scrolls and papers on the table. "Now I hope you both know why you're here? No...well you two were the last on my list and very hard to track down!" Laughing she sighed and waved her wand to make a chair appear.

"There's a reason it was hard to find us. We did not particularly want to be found Miss..."

"Bolever. Rosemary Bolever. Well Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, let me fill you in on why the Ministry of Magic has so desired you to grace us with you presence. There's a new law they just passed and I quote: To help the population of the magical community re-establish it's self as a more sturdy and manageable enviroment.' End quote. Now here's the really _fun_ part! In order to re-establish its self the law in a way is pretty much making young witches and wizards, like yourselves, marry!" Giggling she looked between the two of them and watched as the emotions went across their faces. Shock, surprise and her most favorite of all, anger. Lots of glorious anger. Everyone just went compliant. Now she'd have a challenge on her hands.

"What did you just say?" Draco was the first to speak. "Are you serious when you say the ministry is _making_ us get married?!" He stood up scooting his chair back so fast it toppled over, clashing loud against the floor. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. I am serious. Now!", clapping her hands together again she pulled out the largest scroll of parchment in the stack and un-rolled it onto the table. "It states here that any Wizard or Witch, from the age of 17-35, that is not married or is in a already binding contract with another Wizard or Witch, must be imediately assigned to a NMLA. And since you two were so very difficult to find and took so long, you got me!"

"Excuse me, so sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is a NMLA?" Always curious, Hermione leaned forward to look closer to the scroll. "A NMLA is short for, New Marriage Law Advisor. I've studied the documents and the proceedings thoroughly and will be walking you and Mr. Malfoy through your process."

"What do you mean _our_ process?"

"Why you two were pre determined to marry, didn't either of you read the five owls we sent out?"

"After only getting owls for ceremonies and banquets in honor of fighting in the war, I stopped opening anything that came from the M.o.M. I saw no reason to come to them. The first 3 were quite ridiculos as it was." Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione leaned back in her chair eyeing the woman sitting to her left.

"I was away on a permant vacation. Had to get away from all of this. Was hoping to not ever to come back to England," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "You just didn't want anyone to question you or come after you for what you tried to do to Dumbledore," Hermione spat at him.

"Keep your mouth shut you filthy little mudblood! No one asked you what you thought and no one was even on that tower but Pothead so how do you know what happened! He would've told you I was in a fucking pink dress and you'd believe him!"

"Now you sit down young man!" Standing Rosemary waved her hand and caused his chair to up right its self and Draco to be forcefully slammed down into it. "I will not tolerate, and I stress this very much, hearing you say that word or using it in any belittling way to this young woman. If you can not refrain from using it I have no problem casting a silencing spell on you. Do we understand each other Mr. Malfoy?"

"Crystal." Mumbling under his breath he looked across the table at Hermione. She was hiding her smile behind her hand looking anywhere but him. "Ha ha ha laugh it up Granger."

"Now. If you two had shown up sooner, we wouldn't have to make this the last resort."

"Last resort to what?" Hermione asked looking away from the frayed hem of her skirt. "Since you hid away for so long, I'm afraid to say, that you two are the last two candidates for marriage."

"So there's someone already picked out for us two?" Shaking her head at Hermione she took a deep breath and walked behind her chair, wishing that it had a higher back on it to hide behind. "No not exactly. You two are the last two...there is no one else to pair you with." Squeezing her eyes shut she braced for impact. Silence followed for a while. Slowly opening her eyes she looked at the pair. Suddenly they both started laughing. Her eyes shifted between them.

"Miss Granger...Mr. Malfoy? Wh-what's so funny?"

"I-it's just funny. This ha-has to be a j-o-oke! Did Blaise do this? Or Pansy?" Laughing even harder Draco held onto his sides trying to catch his breath. "No I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy they did not. This is not a joke. I promise you. It's not even a but remotely close to a joke. Seeing as all of your friends, including Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zambini, and Miss Parkinson have already been paired off and married for a few weeks now."

"You mean...Harry and Ron...they're married? And didn't even tell me?" Hearing the boys names Hermione snapped out of her fits of laughter. "You're telling me that almost all of our friends have been married off for weeks now?!" She practically screamed the last few words at the poor Ministry official.

"Look," Sitting down Rosemary rubbed the bridge of her nose, "It's been a long week. You two just have to sign the damn piece of paper and then get married. It's simple. Beyond the consummating the marriage and children part it's really no problem."

"consummating? Children? You want me to fuck the mu- I mean...Granger?" Draco slammed his hand down on the table again. His once icy stare had turned to pure hatred to the lady sitting in front of him. Hermione almost swore she saw a flicker of fire in his eyes.

"See now most of the couples jumped right on the thought of getting to uh, consummate their marriages. Of course they had a much more selective list to choose from. You two on the other hand..."

"Took to bloody long to find," Hermione said angrily. She stood up and smiled at the lady in the bright green robes. "I'm sorry but you've made a very big mistake. I think I'm just going to go and floo someone. And talk this over." She all but ran out of the room hurrying to the nearest floo to call to someone. Anyone at the moment would suffice. Ginny was the first person to come to mind. The last they had talked was around a month ago. She and Harry had just started to openly date each other in public. _'Maybe she'll be at his flat! Merlin knows I hope she is.'_

Throwing a pinch in she called into the fire place and was greeted with giggles and whispers. Trying to see what was going on she called out Ginny's name and heard two surprised gasps and hurried footsteps. "Hermione, what are you calling here for?"

"Did you two know anything about the new marriage law?"

"Umm...well...it affected us to Hermione...we kinda got married," Harry's timid said from beside Ginny. Another shocked expression graced Hermione's face. "YOU TWO GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Gee, Hermione you don't have to yell. We thought you knew. I mean it's all over the papers."

"I don't get the news paper anymore. I'm tired of seeing everything being Golden Trio this and that and what-not."

"Well," clearing his throat and correcting his glasses Harry said, "If you paid attention to them now they're filled with news of marriages and births, Hermione. It's different out in the world then it used to be. You've been looked away in your flat and lab to long to notice."

"Granger I swear if you leave me in the blasted room with that harpy for another minute by myself I'll hex you into next week!" Draco's booming voice sounded down the hall way.

"What's the ferret doing there? They're not making you two get married are they?! I won't allow it! I'm coming over there right now!"

"Don't worry about it Potter. I've already signed the damn papers and had my lawyer look it over and there's no way we can weasel out of this. Trust me. I promised my entire fortune. And even tried giving my soul away but they won't take it." Smirking as he bent to face the fire place he grabbed Hermione by the chin he kissed her right there in front of everyone.

"You get your filthy hands off of her, Malfoy, you git! Hermione I forbid you to marry him or be anywhere around him!" Now screaming through the fire place, and causing quite the scene, Harry hurried to get his wand to try and hex them through the fire.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you tell me what to do! You might have defeated Voldemort but you will not control me just because everyone thinks you're a hero! I'll damn well do what I please!" Turning to face Draco she faked a smiled and said, "Well come on. Let's sign the damn papers and get out of here."

Grabbing him by the head she brought her lips to his and kissed him. Soon running out of air she pushed him away and wiped her mouth off on her sleeve. Smirking back down at Harry, Draco lazily slung his arm around Hermione's hips. "Now see Potter, looks like I've gotten lucky. I might have just found the perfect woman. feisty. Bet she's a vixen in the sack." With a flick of his wand he shut off the connection just as Harry was yelling and cursing at him.

Silently she walked back into the small dimly lit room and signed her name on the document stating she agreed and was marrying Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_What have I done...Malfoy...Hermione Malfoy...Malfoy...I just agreed to marry Malfoy!_

**A/N: Well here we go! The first chapter! Not sure when an update will be coming next! Busy work schedule kinda doesn't help with it :/ so sorry loves! Hope you R&R pretty please! **

***stay thirsty my friends* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and to the few who reviewed! I see where all of you are coming from and thank you for your thoughts! It was a bit rushed at the end, I do agree with you there,** **Bianca the crazy slytherin. Well here's the next chapter. Will go way deeper into detail as to why neither one of them put up a fight over signing the papers:)**

Chapter 2: Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

Silence. Just silence. Sitting in the small room she had been in for the past three hours, Hermione Granger, wasn't listening to anything the NMLA anymore. They were going over what the law all entitled her and Malfoy to do. But she didn't hear it anymore.

All she could hear was Harry screaming at her. Telling her what she will and won't do. She had enough of that from Ron and Harry growing up. But still the thought kept ringing in her ears. _Malfoy._ She had bloody agreed to Malfoy of all people.

"Miss Granger? Are you still with us?" Rosemary voice rang through her head and gave a stop to her thoughts. Clearing her throat and sitting straighter in her chair, she looked around the room. More people had come into the tiny room. Cramped along the walls were Ministry officials, an Auror or two and then in the very back of the room were her, dare she say it, future in-laws. Narcissia looked very happy smiling and whispering things into her husbands ear. Lucius Malfoy just rolled his eyes at his wifes antics. Seems she wasn't the only person in England not thrilled over the marriage.

"Y-yes, I'm here."

"Good. Now sign this paper and you'll be married after the Minister of Magic says the vows. Simple as that."

"You mean it has to be today? I can't even go get my things and come back?"

Laughing Rosemary said, "No silly. There's to great a chance at you leaving and never coming back. We can't have that now, can we?"

"I suppose not." Rolling her eyes she took the scroll from the dreadful chipper woman and scanned the contents.

_I, Hermione Jean Granger, do swear to abide by the New Marriage Law. To be faithful to my betrothed. To consummate my marriage to one, Draco Lucius Malfoy, by the fifth day of May. If not so I give the right to the NMLA to come observe and council until such day that the marriage is consummated. I agree that on the eleventh day of each month, that my NMLA to come and observe my home. _

_X__

Huffing she looked up at the smiling faces. "Is it really nessacary to come and 'observe and council until consummated'?"

"You'd be surprised at how many couples need a little...push in the right direction."

"Why don't you just get them all drunk and throw a box of condoms at them and say 'Here ya go, have fun?"

The room fell silent. Hermione looked around the room at the shocked faces. Even she was shocked. She had never blatantly talked in front of people like that before. She looked over at Draco. His face was beat red. He had his hand clasped firmly over his mouth trying to not bust out laughing. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer. Catching his breath he looked at Hermione saying, "Oh this is gonna be interesting. Most interesting indeed."

Half smiling she ducked her head down and signed the paper. She shoved it across the table and set the quill down. Clapping her hands together Rosemary stood up. "Minister? Would you do the honors?"

"Draco, Hermione. Would you please stand up and join me over here?" Slowly rising from their seats, they drugged towards the front of the tiny room. "Now we are here today to join this couple. If anyone objects to this matrimony speak now or forever hold your tongue?"

_"That's definitely not the way Muggles say it ... come to think of it ... I've only ever been to Bill and Fleur's wedding..." _

"Minister. A moment please." Lucius' deep voice echoed from the back. Turning to see what he was about to say he made his way forward. "I might not approve of this ... marriage... but I will not stand to see my son's ..._wife_... not look the part. Here, Draco." He held out his hand and dropped an Emerald ring into Draco's palm. "It was your great grandmothers. Make sure it doesn't go missing." Sneering down at Hermione he moved to the side and motioned for them to continue.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, repeat after me. I swear from this day forward, to hold, cherish, honor, protect, provide, and care for, Hermione Jean Granger, til the day we pass from this world."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear from this day forward, to hold, cherish, honor, protect, provide, and care for, Hermione Jean Granger, til the day we pass from this world."

"Hermione Jean Granger, repeat after me. I swear from this day forward to care for, cherish, honor, obey, and respect, Draco Lucius Malfoy, til the day we pass from this world."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, sw-wear from this day forward to care for, cherish, honor, o-obey, and respect, Draco Lucius Malfoy, til the day we pass from this world." Taking a deep breath of air, she looked up at Draco. He must have grown another foot since school. His soft child like features had matured. He no longer looked to be a spoiled child. But a mature adult. For once in his life.

"Now," Kingsley Shacklebolt held up a length of cord, woven in it were streaks of green, silver, gold, and red, "with this cord I bind you together. For eternity. Take each others hands." Shakily Hermione raised her hand. Huffing Draco reached over and grabbed a hold of it, bringing their joined hands in front of them. Kingsley wrapped it around their wrists three times. "_Bondi veris og naheil." _As he said the strange words he tapped the cord and it fizzled into thin air. "You are bound in this world and the next. You may kiss your bride."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes directly this time. The world stopped. Just for a second. Her stomach sank. This was it. Sealed with a kiss. She was a married woman now. To her worst enemy.

Smirking down at her, Draco let go of her hand and placed his hands on her hips. Jerking her forward he leaned in closer to her lips. He'd give her a day she'd never forget. He'd show her not everything about him was bad. If anything, he was good at one thing. And that would be making women melt to putty in his hands.

Bringing one hand up to her chin he tilted her head to meet his lips. Softly he pressed his lips to hers. Her body was tense. You could just feel it radiating from her. He pressed harder and slipped his tongue into her mouth. A small gasp of surprise came from her sweet lips. _"There you go Gran-Malfoy. Loosen up a little." _

Finally she couldn't take the kiss anymore. Pushing away from him she came up for air. Clapping and laughter echoed through the room. Leaning down to whisper in Hermione's ear Draco said, "Do you want to run away or melt into the floor?"

"Floor seems the best idea at the moment. I can't seem to move my feet." Laughing nervously she looked at the faces. Narcissia was in the back practically jumping up and down while she clapped, tears running down her face. Even grouchy ol' Lucius had a smirk on his face. One by one the by standers exited the room, giving good luck wishes and shaking hands with Draco.

Hermione had felt like someone hit her over the head. Everyone was foggy and when they talked she felt like she was listening through a closed door. She tried smiling but she wasn't sure what she looked like to everyone else. Soon the room was spinning. She felt hands around her waist and hearing someone saying are you ok. Trying to nod her head, it all faded to black.

Sweet blissful darkness. No one with papers. No one making her sign anything. Or seeing Draco's leering face. Now Hermione understood why people drank til the blacked out. This was the most peaceful feeling. And yet she kept hearing tweeting. From a bird, perhaps? Or maybe it was floor boards. Or both? She couldn't tell. Giving up she just soaked in the deep darkness behind her eyes.

It seemed like she had slept for days. Blinking rapidly she waited for her eyes to adjust. Green. All she saw was a dark green piece of cloth. definitely not St. Mungos. Or her room for the matter. She was so hoping that it was all a dream. That she wasn't Hermione Malfoy. But this nightmare just kept on playing. Maybe she was in a coma, and was having dreams? Yes. That sounds good. We'll stick to having been struck over the head years ago and has just been dreaming.

"Granger? Are you awake?" Nope. Not dreaming. Still in reality. Shit. "Mother what did the healer say? Any idea when she'd wake up?"

"No. I'm sorry, love. He said it was prehaps from all the excitement today. To just let her rest until she's ready to wake. And if she doesn't wake in twelve hours to owl him immediately. Why don't you get some rest Draco? You look exhausted. It's nearly two in the morning now love." Hermione heard the clinking of a spoon against a cup. And it was grating on her nerves. She just wanted the deep darkness to come back. Yet it was slipping away quickly.

"Just wake me if she wakes up, Mother. I've only been married for eight hours. I don't want to be a widower by the morning." Scoffing at her soon she sat the cup down. "Don't speak like that. Ever in my presence again. Are we understood, Draco?"

"Yes mother." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"You can come out of hiding now, Hermione. He's gone." She heard the soft click of heels on the floor and opened her eyes. "How did you know I was coming 'round?"

"You were clenching and unclenching your hands. And wiggling your toes. Come now. Sit up. You just got a bit light-headed from earlier. Some tea should help you. How do you take yours, dear?"

"Cream and three sugars."

"Sweet tooth?" Smilling Narcissia fixed her cup and passed it to Hermione. "Well, a blushing bride at what, twenty-three?"

"Twenty-four. Last month."

"Draco turned twenty-five, three months ago."

"How was he in the same grade of school as me then?" Curious Hermione sat on the edge of the bed dangling her feet over. "His birthday feel on the wrong month so we had to wait til the next term started to send him off to school. Don't get me wrong, I was thankful for it. I just wasn't quite ready to send my baby boy off to school yet."

They sat in the quiet, sipping their tea for a while. "Love will come one day."

Startled Hermione sat up straighter and looked over at the older woman. "Love. It'll come one day. It might seem like it never will. But one day. You'll see. It took a while for it to come for me."

"You didn't marry for love?"

"Oh, Merlin, no. It was arranged since Lucius and I was children. I couldn't stand him much like you can't stand, Draco. It took a while for love to come for us. Almost ten years."

"How long were you married before you had Draco?"

"Ten years. The day Draco was born was the happiest in our lives. For me, a baby. For Lucius it was an heir. Then we just laid in bed that night and I looked over at him and there it was. He had given me a child to love and I had procured a son for his legacy. It came in a blink of an eye." She sat there staring off into her own world. "I think I'll go see what my dear husband has gotten himself into. He tends to get lost if I'm not there. You take care. And I don't mean to be rude my dear, but nothing to ... strenuous tonight. If you know what I mean." Winking she walked out of the room smiling.

Letting out a big sigh Hermione fell back on the bed. Laying there she contemplated what Narssicia had told her. What if love would come softly for them? Or if it would come at all?

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in." Draco poked his head around the door and scanned the room. "Mother left?"

"Yes she just left. Went to find your father."

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a guest room tonight. The mattress' aren't as comfortable as mine is."

"This is your room?" Looking around she noted that most of the room was covered in bookshelves with a large desk and fire-place on one wall. "I think my entire flat is as big as this room. Bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and livingroom together."

"I prefer my space." He walked over to a door on the far side of the room. Opening the door he moved to un button his shirt.

Tonight was _definetly_ going to be interesting indeed.

**A/N: There it is my loves! So sorry for the long wait. Work takes up most of my time. Been trying to get a free moment to myself these days lol. R&R let me know what you think! I welcome all reviews, like or hate. Tell me:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well my loves I enjoyed your comments! Thanks to all who reviewd! Rario, Shaymars, babynora1983, Amelia Cornwell, Lucifeeer, ****Reichain Blikov****,** ** and ****Divergent-Slytherin-Victor; here's a chapter for all of you:) Many happy wishes to everyone! Song title is Body and Soul sung by Tony Bennet and Amy Winehouse. No copy right infringment intended! HP is JK Rowlings!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Body and Soul

Entranced. Maybe that wasn't the right word. But in a way it fit. Who knew. Right now Hermione's mind wasn't quite functioning right. A half-naked man stood before her eyes. The only man she'd ever seen naked was Ron. And that wasn't really that much to look at. But this...this was a sight all women should get to see. Glorious alabaster skin. Tight muscles. Oh and there went the pants.

Hermione had to stifle a moan as Malfoy made his way to the bathroom door. Shaking her head, she tried to get the image out of her head. "Merlin, I hope he doesn't sleep in the nude," she whispered to herself. Looking around more she noticed a duffel bag sitting next to the large desk. Making her way she peeked over her shoulder to see if Malfoy was watching. Un-zipping the bag, she saw a change or her clothes and a night-gown.

Looking once more to make sure no one was watching she pulled out her night-gown and quickly tried to undress. She had made it all the way down to her pantyhose and underwear when they caught around her ankles. Frustrated she tried to pull them off but to no luck. Hopping on one foot she pulled at the stubborn things. A laugh rang out through the room. Startled she looked up to fast and lost her balance, sending her tumbling back over her duffel bag and onto the floor. Hermione laid there. Just staring at the ceiling.

She wished the floor would swallow her whole. Or she would've been knocked out again. Oh, but the Fates wouldn't have it. She was wide awake listening as Draco approached her. There he was. Naked. He stood directly at the top of her head. Where she'd have to look up past his...penis...

_"It's a penis Hermione. You've seen one before. Why do you have to revert into a virgin school girl now of all times? Get a grip!"_

"You startled me." Mentally slapping herself for probably saying the stupidest thing at this point. "I startle most women when I'm naked Granger." Winking at her he bent down and put his hands under her shoulders to lift her up. And there _it_ was. Touching her hair and back as he hoisted her up.

_"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! It's a penis. Just a slightly...large one...And it's on Malfoy...your husband...Merlin help me!" _

"Umm...thank you Malfoy. I can take it from here." Clearing her throat she took a few timid steps from Draco. Tripping slightly over the already stubborn stockings. "Sure, Granger. Come here." Walking up to her, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the edge of the bed. Once she was firmly planted on the side he knelt in front of her. He slowly ran his hands from her ankle to her knee and back again, successfully pulling the stockings off of her legs. "There you are, Granger. Don't let it happen every time I walk into the room and you faint. It's getting quite frustrating carrying you around."

"I don't do it out of enjoyment, Malfoy!" Rolling his eyes at her he stood. There it was again right in her face. Almost staring at her. "It won't bite you."

"Wh-what?"

"For someone who's supposed to be the _'smartest witch of her age' _you are very daft. It's called a cock, Granger. Get used to it."

"I know what it is, Malfoy! And I'm not daft!" Huffing she stood facing him. "If you'd be so _kind, _would you please put on some sort of clothing when you are around me."

"I don't wear clothing when I sleep, Granger. So get used to it. You'll be sleeping in my room. So you'll follow my rules. You're good at following instructions."

"If memory serves me, I didn't always follow the rules in school. I'm sure that Ron, Harry, and myself broke almost all of them a time or two."

"Oh so I've got a minx in my bed then. A rule breaker." He smirked at her as her face became bright red. "I am not a minx! I'm a perfectly ordianry person!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger. We'll see how well it works out for you then!" Laughing he walked away from her to his side of the bed. Turning to face him, Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at him. She caught him right in the face. Stunned he stood there looking at her. "Granger you really don't want to start this with me. I will win."

"Says who? I think you're scared of a little pillow. HA!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Hoping that she seemed confident on the outside, inside she was freaking out.

_"I just threw a pillow at him. Really, Hermione? Are we back at your first year in the girls dorm? You have really got to stop this...there's no oxygen to your brain...yes that's what it is. Lack of oxygen!"_

"You have thirty seconds to apologize or you'll regret it."

"I don't have to apologize to you, Malfoy. You've gone bonkers if you think I'm going to do anything you say." Draco squinted at her and slowly walked back around the bed towards her. She watched at he crept around to her. "You have gone off the deep end, Granger. If you think you're going to get away with things as childish as that, you've another thing coming. I will not put up with that."

"Oh! So now you're the boss of me? I don't think so!" Hermione turned to face him. He reached out grabbing her wrists and pinned her arms behind her. "What do you think you are doing, Malfoy. Un-hand me," Hermione said as she began to panic. "You listen to me and you listen well. I'm not to be trifled with. And there is only so much you can get away with. I may not be an actual boss of you, but if you're my wife you will listen to what I say. Is that understood?"

"Why must I listen to you? Can't you listen to me?" Laughing, Draco brought her close to his body pressing her against him. "You'll listen because I happen to know what I'm doing. I bet the only man who's ever touched you is that Weasley. Am I right?"

"What's it to you? That's my business."

"I'm your husband, incase you forgot. Everything's my business." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I want to know if he made you squirm and beg or if you begged him to get off of you."

"You won't bully me, Malfoy. And if this is your way of seduction, he defiantly made me squirm more than you're making me now. So please let me go." Hermione tried to pull her arms out of his grip but he tightened his grasp. She could feel him smirk against her neck. "I bet I could make you squirm, Granger. Make you wish I wouldn't stop touching you." He kissed right below her ear and down her neck. Hermiones compsure was failing. Ron never kissed her there. His kisses were sloppy and all over the place.

"I bet you didn't even remember that you're naked against me, did you Granger? If you admit it or not your body is responding to me. Admit it. You're getting wet for me." Leaning back he looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her nose was wrinkled at him. "You are disgusting, Malfoy."

"Not enough it seems. I wonder if I felt your panties if they'd be wet. I might just have to check."

"You will not! Let me go, Malfoy! I don't want to play this game with you. I want a shower and to go to sleep. It's been a long day. Now turn me loose."

"Fine. Have it your way, Granger. Tonight would've been the best night of your life. A night you won't forget."

"Oh I won't forget how you've treated me tonight. Don't worry about that." Draco turned her loose of her hands and smirked at her. "Go on Granger get your shower. I'll be in bed waiting." Walking away from her he pulled the blankets down and sat on the edge. Quickly grabbing her duffel bag, Hermione, ran from the bedroom into the solace of the bathroom. Slamming the door she leaned her back against the door. Her legs gave way and she slid down to the floor. Screaming sounded like a good idea right now. But that causes to much attention. She could put a silencing charm. But that's to much energy. She couldn't stand on her own feet right now as it was.

Moving to her hands and knees she slowly crawled to the shower, dragging her duffel bag with her. Reaching the shower she looked up at the large doors. The shower alone was bigger then her bedroom in her own flat. Her flat. Crookshanks! Where was her bloody cat. Today just wasn't her day. Nothing was making sense anymore. A whirlwind of a day, things still just didn't seem right.

Easing back onto her feet she opened the large glass door. Four knobs. Why was there four? Wizarding world. She had lived there half her life, and yet she still didn't understand what they were thinking. Trying the first knob steam let out through vents in the floor of the shower. Quickly shutting them off she reached for the second handle. A shelf popped out of the wall from behind tiles at the back of the shower. Screaming, she jumped back at the sudden movement.

"Are you having fun trying to figure out which knob to turn?" Hermione heard the laughter in his voice even through the door. "Go away, Malfoy. I can figure it out on my own!" Huffing at him she turned her attention back to the third knob. Water! Finally. Something was going right. Finally. Riding herself of her last piece of clothing she stepped into the shower.

Cold. Cold water cascaded down her back. Yelping she ran from the water droplets. There was no way she could reach the knobs through that water. Hermione didn't really want to try and get to the knob. But she really wanted a shower. Mustering her Gryiffindor courage she ran through the water saying, "Cold. Cold. Very very cold! Must find the right knob! Cold cold!" Turning the fourth knob, finally warm water flitted down Herminoe's frame. sighing with relief she stood under the water, basking in the warmth.

"See you finally figured it out, Granger," Malfoy said with a sneer. His voice sounded awfully close to her. Looking to her left she saw him. Standing there in all his glory. In the shower.

_'Bloody hell! How did he get in here without me hearing!? I used to be good at things like hearing and being observant...I've gone soft...'_

While battling in her own mind Draco slowly approached her. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Whispering in her ear he said, "Granger you know tonight is our wedding night. And I'd like to take full advantage of it."

"You will do no such thing, Malfoy. Now un hand me...again. I want to shower and go to sleep." Huffing at his antics Hermione removed his hands from her waist and took a step away from him. "And since you were so _kind _ to me in the bedroom earlier, I don't think you'll be enjoying anything from me for a while. A long while."

"I'm quite enjoying watching you under that water now. Or are you to much of a prude to admit that you felt how hard I was for you?" Sneering at her he walked up and jerked her back against him. "You see, Hermione. Sex isn't always about connecting emotionally. It can be purely physical. Think about it. No emotional ties to me. Just sweet release. It's very good for stress, ya know?"

"You do make a valid point, Malfoy. But sadly I'm not in the mood. And I've a headache. So if you don't mind. I'll be getting out now." Not even caring she hadn't washed up at all, she got out as fast as she could wrapping a towel around her as she went. Malfoy had ruined her day already. She wasn't about to let him ruin her sleep. Dressing as fast as she could and placing a drying spell on her hair, Hermione slid into her side of Draco's bed.

She lay there listening to him rustle around in the bathroom and shut the shower off. A few minutes later he emerged from the room smelling of Old Spice and spearmint toothpaste. Closing her eyes tight, Hermione hoped that she looked asleep and he'd not notice her. Lay still and she was invisible. It worked when people were attacked by bears. Why not now.

Hermione felt the covers slide back and Draco get into bed. "I know you're awake, Granger. Sleep well." Inside her mind she could see him laying there all smug and smirking at her. insufferable prat. He thought he could get in her mind and mess with her. She'd show him a thing or two. This was Hermione Granger he was messing with. She fought with Harry Potter in the final battle. If she could keep her own with Death Eaters, Hermione could take Draco Malfoy any day.

And so her plan began to form. Messing with Draco's head was going to be fun. Driving him nuts for her was the first on her list. Sexy, pretty, and cool. She could do that. How hard could it be to be sexy? Not to hard...she hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is:) So sorry for a late update. I'm trying to keep up and update often, but it's not turning out that way sadly:( Thank you all for the reviews! I love to see all of them! Love & or hate, LET ME KNOW! Please R&R! -DDQ**


End file.
